Royal Pain
by Silversun
Summary: Come and have a quick peek at our favourite royal couple...it prooves that their highnesses can be such royal pains in the butt sometimes..
1. Prologue

Tittle: Royal Pain  
By: Silver Sun  
Rate: PG-13  
Genre: Alternate reality/Crystal Tokyo  
E-mail: silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: *sigh* after countless attempts of me trying to steal Mamo-chan,  
still none of the SM characters belong to me...  
Author's note: Hi there, readers? Are you all sick of me? Not yet?  
Good, (^^;;), my second fic...Crystal Tokyo..comedy..well I tried my best to   
make it a comedy, if you think it's worth a laugh, then GET OFF YOUR LAZY   
BUTTS and E-MAIL ME! And if it's not, then GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS and E-MAIL   
ME! If you found an error, or spelling mistakes, or typos, you should GET OFF   
YOUR LAZY BUTTS and E-MAIL ME! *Sweat drops* See how insane I go without   
e-mails?  
  
Royal Pain  
Prologue  
By Silver Sun  
  
Neo Queen Serenity layed still, her hair was a mess, her face was pale.  
"Serenity, wake up!"  
Silence.  
Neo King Endymion shook his head in disbelief.   
"Oh, Serenity, can you hear me?"  
Silence.  
"Serenity, please, answer me, say something?"  
Silence.  
Endymion sighed. May be it was time to do the "breakfast thing".  
"Neo Queen Serenity, if you don't get up this instant, your breakfast will be cut off".  
One eye opened, then the other one, her still form snapped up straight.  
"Breakfast? Cut off? You have got to be kidding?"  
Neo King Endymion smiled at   
his successful attempt to wake up the Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo. He leaned   
down to give her a quick kiss.   
"Morning, Sun Shine"Serenity looked around.  
"Morning, yourself...No breakfast? Dirty trick..Not fair, I'm going back to   
sleep"  
"Oh No, you don't...we have a meeting with the Venusian Ambassador   
today, remember?"Mumbles.  
"Now be a good girl, get up.."  
More mumbles.  
Endymion shook his head again. Getting his lovely wife up is even harder than   
fighting the Negaverse.  
He leaned down again and gave her a kiss, this time a much longer one.  
"Ok, I'm up"  
Endymion let out a huge sigh of relief, may be kissing could be his next   
trick..  
"So what's for breakfast?"  
He sighed, then again, may be not.   
"Kami-sama, it's gonna be a loong day"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emails please? Please? Please? 


	2. Episode 1 - The Prophecies - Part 1

Tittle: Royal Pain  
By: Silver Sun  
Rate: PG-13  
Genre: Alternate reality/Crystal Tokyo  
E-mail: silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: *sigh* after countless attempts of me trying to steal Mamo-chan,  
still none of the SM characters belong to me...  
Author's note: Hope you enjoy this episode!  
  
  
Royal Pain  
Episode 1: The Prophecies - Part 1  
By Silver Sun  
  
"Venus, are you sure this is absolutely necessary?"  
"I'm afraid so, your majesty"  
"But the beaches, the sun, the coconut trees, how come he gets to have fun   
and I have to stuck here?"  
"Do we have to go over this again?"  
Nod.  
Sweatdrop.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Venus? I demand an explanation why Mamo-chan   
gets to go to Venus for a whole week, with the beaches, the sun, the coconut   
trees, while I'm stuck here, bored out of my wits?" Shouted a very angry Neo   
Queen Serenity.  
Sigh.   
An even angrier Sailor Venus, stood on top of her toes and shouted on top of   
her lungs.  
"Well, Sere, I've already told you this a million times before, you cannot go   
because it is vital that you stay and protect the castle with the Crystal.   
Mamoru-san gets to go because it is a very important meeting, and he needs to   
be present as the Neo King of Crystal Tokyo. Are you cleared?"  
"Gee, Chill out, Minako, I was only asking..." Queen Serenity mumbled.  
"Just asking? For what? Like the millionth time?"  
"Well, not that many, I think it was only the hundredth time"  
Sigh.  
"You're hopeless, Sere"  
"I know, but you'll forgive anyway, right? With my puppy eyes and all?"  
Minako nervously stared at the huge, big, blue eyes.  
"P...l...e...a...s...e? Minako-chan?"  
Sigh.  
"Ok, you win, Sere"  
Victory laughs.  
" I knew it, I knew it"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, Raye, what are ya doing?"  
"Go away, Meat Ball Head, I don't need this right now"  
"Raye, have I told you how beautiful you look in that outfit?"  
Sailor Mars looked suspiciously at the Queen, a strange feeling arose in her   
stomach.  
" Look, Meat Ball Head, I know that whatever it is that you want from me, I   
can't give it to you so STOP THE CHARADE!!!!"  
"Gee, cool your jets, Pyro, Ok, Ok, I'll stop the charade, it isn't worth it   
anyway, that our fit doesn't really suit you, you know"  
"SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!"  
The whole castle looked nervously at the Queen and the highly "respectable"   
Royal Priestess.   
(A.N :"I bet you a hundred bucks (money unit) that whatever it is the Queen   
wants, she'll get it"  
"Ha! No she won't, look they're already having the tongue war!")  
"Serenity, Raye, I order you two to stop this, this instant!" roared a very   
embarrassed King Endymion. "The whole palace is looking at you, don't you   
have any dignity? Any at all?"  
The two looked blankly at him, and gave him confused looks.  
The King sweatdropped, and shook his head helplessly, they had no idea what   
dignity meant.  
"Muffin, are you going to the air port now?" chirped the blonde.  
"Yes, Honey Buns - he paused and chuckled - he hem I never realised that   
Honey Buns suits your hair style, love.."  
He was cut off violently by a mysterious punch.  
The blonde whistled innocently.  
"Wasn't me, was it, Mars?"   
The raven-hair priestess was still furious at the King's rudely interruption.  
"No, wasn't Sere"  
The King shook his head helplessly again, feeling foolish, why oh why   
couldn't he leave the remark about her hair out of the conversation.  
He leaned down to kiss his beloved queen.  
3 minutes later, the two came up for air.  
Disgusts noises from Pyro's throat.  
"Ok, I get the hiny, I'll go now.."  
The King disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
"So, Sere, what was it that you wanted so badly, that you had to compliment   
on my "ugly" outfit?"  
"Well, you see, Mamo-chan is going to this conference in Venus, and I just   
have to be there with him..."  
"Oh No, Oh NO, you don't, I'm not going to help you again, Sere..."  
"Raye, please, I just have to, we haven't been on a vacation for so long.."  
"Long? You two just spent 2 weeks in Jupiter last month.."  
"Well, that was long..."  
"No way, No way... Did you know how much trouble I went through last time I   
used your disguise pen to disguise myself? Ask Minako to do it, she looks   
more like you.."  
"I wouldn't have asked you if Minako was available, but she herself is gonna   
be in Venus at the conference!!!"  
"What are you saying, that Minako is better at disguising than me?"  
The blonde paused. Attacking the Pyro's ego was the way to go...  
"May be..."  
"She is SO not! I had a degree in the Art of Disguise, Minako's Meat Balls   
were crooked anyway!"  
"So...are you doing it?"  
".........................................."  
The raven-hair silently paryed to herself..NO, Not the eyes...  
"P..l...e..a..s..e?"  
Huge, Big, Blue Eyes.  
"Damn it all, Ok, I'll do it!"  
Victory laughs.  
"I knew it, I knew it!!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued....  
What will happen to our royal highnesses in Venus?  
What will happen to our priest trying to fool everyone that she is indeed the   
Queen?  
Well, e-mail me, and find out!   
Oh Wait, I won the bet!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
